Last BirthDay
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Setelah dua tahun gadis itu pergi, kini dia kembali untuk mengatakan satu kenyataan yang seharusnya telah dia ketahui sejak lama. HBD SHIKAINO...


WARNING : Gaje tingkat akut. OOC, Parah, Aneh, Bikin mual, Typos, membosankan dan segala macam konponen lainnya.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Lhyn Hatake present Last Birthday

Happy Birthday INO...

.

.

"SHIKAAAA!"

Pemuda yang tengah tertidur diatas meja disudut kelasnya itu mendongak dan menatap sumber suara yang rasanya tak asing untuknya. 'Dia' onyxnya melebar melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda yang tengah berlari kencang kearahnya. Belum sempat dia memikirkan hal lain, gadis itu telah melemparkan diri kearahnya, membuatnya –mau tak mau– merentangkan tangan menangkap tubuh rampingnya.

"Aku merindukanmu! Oh Kami... kau tidak berubah sama sekali..." gadis pirang itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Shikamaru, pemuda berkuncir nanas itu masih tergugu mendapatkan hal tak terduga itu. Ino, gadis itu... "Kau kembali?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku tiba di Konoha kemarin dan hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi. Sekarang kita satu kelas lagi!" dia berkata setelah melepaskan pelukannya, membalas sedikit pertanyaan dari pemuda itu dengan serentetan panjang kalimat penuh semangat.

"Hemmm..."

"INOOOOO!"

'_Penyelamat'_ batin Shikamaru saat pemuda bertubuh tambun itu muncul di pintu masuk, dalam hati dia berjanji untuk mentraktir Chouji kalau pemuda itu berhasil membawa pergi Ino dari hadapannya. Dia tak mau mengingat perasaan 'itu' lagi dan hal itu akan semakin sulit bila gadis ini terus berada didekatnya.

"CHOUUUUU!"

Keduanya saling berlari mendekat, bertemu di tengah dan saling berpelukan. Chouji bahkan mengangkat tubuh ramping Ino dan membawanya berputar beberapa kali. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Shikamaru merasa iri. Sudah pasti dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan lebih kalau saja perpisahan mereka dulu tidak...

'_AH! Jangan ingat! Merepotkan!'_

Hatake-sensei menginterupsi kegiatan Ino-Chouji yang sempat mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas. Pria bermasker itu tersenyum tipis dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya sebelum mempersilahkan Ino untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"...salam kenal, mohon bantuannya," Ino menutup sesi perkenalannya dan membungkuk rendah.

Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu memilih tidak memperdulikan sesi ini, di palingkan wajahnya kearah jendela dan menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit. Menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk teman-teman sekelasnya yang agaknya terpesona dengan kecantikan seorang Yamanaka Ino. _Cih! Bodoh_.

Shikamaru telah merebahkan kepalanya dimeja dan hampir memejamkan matanya saat sebuah tangan dingin meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanannya lalu membawanya kebawah meja. Tentu saja dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis pirang Yamanaka yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan kelas.

Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan putih mungil itu dari tangannya, tapi sekali usahanya tak berhasil dan dia pun menyerah. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia melepaskan tangan itu dengan mudah, namun tindak kekerasan jelas bukan gaya dari si Pemalas yang kini kembali membaringkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" bisik Shikamaru, jelas dia gagal menidurkan dirinya kali ini.

"Aku pikir kau tidak perduli padaku," Ino balas berbisik, gadis itu memandang sekilas kepala Shikamaru yang membelakanginya.

"Selama kau tidak merepotkanku, maka itu benar."

"Kalau aku merepotkanmu? Kau tahu alasanku kembali Shika," napas gadis itu tercekat sesaat ketika mengatakan ini.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, Ino menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali menatap punggung kepala Shikamaru. "Kau membenciku Shika? Karena aku men—"

"Aku bukan pria melankollis yang akan terus mengingat masa lalu," pemuda itu duduk tegap dan menatap Ino tajam, setelah mengatakannya dia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas itu setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Hatake-sensei.

Apapun yang diinginkan gadis itu, jelas Shikamaru tak menyukai kehadirannya disini. Dia pikir seberapa lama Shikamaru mencoba melupakan rasa kecewanya? Tidak hingga saat ini. Rasa pedih itu akan selalu hadir bahkan dialam bawah sadarnya.

Kekecewaan yang ditorehkan gadis itu terlalu tepat waktu, tepat disaat pemuda itu benar-benar yakin untuk mencintai dan mempercayakan hatinya pada gadis permainan memutar jarum dan gadis itu mendapatkan jackpotnya. Tepat waktu, tepat sasaran lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

Bilang saja dia pengecut yang takut pada masa lalunya, dia tak peduli.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu bergerak kearah lapangan bola di samping gedung timur KHS. Tempat itu sedang sepi, di tengah musim panas seperti ini kebanyakan Sensei akan memilih mengajar di lapangan indoor dari pada outdoor. Pemuda itu memilih salah satu tempat di bawah bayang pepohonan dan merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput.

'_**Maafkan aku, aku tidak mencintaimu Shika, tidak lagi mencintaimu...'**_

'_**Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu karena aku tak mau persahabatan kita rusak jika aku menolak cintamu...'**_

'_**Aku akan ke London dan menetap disana, maafkan aku Shika lupakan aku...'**_

Pemuda itu bahkan masih bisa mengingat semua kalimat 'manis' yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang dulu begitu sering dicumbunya.

"SIAL!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" suara gadis itu menarik pergi ketenangannya, Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu mendatanginya. "Kau membolos?"

"Aku bosan."

"Aku dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu dan sepertinya dia cukup dekat denganmu, tapi kenapa kau malah disini?" Temari mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pohon dan bersandar di batangnya.

"Berisik! Bisakah kau diam? Merepotkan." Gerutu Shikamaru, dia ingin tenang, menenangkan hatinya yang berubah kacau sejak kehadiran gadis Yamanaka itu. "Kau kembali saja kekelasmu."

"Ini jam istirahat, Jenius. Apa kau tidak mendengar bell baru saja berbunyi tadi?"

Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian tipis angin dipermukaan kulitnya. Aroma rumput dan aroma gadis Yamanaka itu dapat diciumnya samar-samar. Kenapa rasa rindu ini tak pernah bisa hilang?

"SHIKAAAA!"

Refleks Shikamaru membuka matanya dan bangkit dari pembaringannya di rerumputan saat dia mendengar jeritan itu, detik berikutnya dia merasa kacau dengan memberikan refleks seperti itu. Dia berbalik memandang Temari yang memandangnya penuh tanya, tepat sebelum dia bicara suara itu kembali terdengar...

"Aku mencarimu..." gadis itu tiba, diantara mereka. "Oh, kau tidak sendirian rupanya... Konichiwa-senpai..." Ino membungkuk rendah di hadapan Temari. Entah sengaja atau memang begitu adanya, gadis Yamanaka itu tampak tidak perduli dengan raut wajah keberatan dari keduanya.

"Konichiwa, kau murid baru itu ya?"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino, pindahan dari London."

"Sabaku no Temari, kulihat kalian cukup dekat..."

"Ah, Aku sahabat sejak kecilnya Shikamaru... kau kekasih si Pemalas ini ya?"

Temari tersenyum singkat sebelum melirik Shikamaru yang tampak mengacuhkan keduanya.

"Wah... Shika tak ku sangka ada gadis yang mau denganmu... ah, aku membawakan bekal untukmu Shika, Onigiri kesukaanmu... kita makan siang bersama ya... senpai kau mau juga?"

Temari melirik dua kotak bekal di tangan Ino, kemudian menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum singkat. "Tidak, biar aku makan siang di kantin saja," gadis berkuncir empat itu bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" ketus Shikamaru.

"Wahhh Shika, aku tahu kau membenciku tapi tak perlu bersikap seperti itu donk... pegang ini..." gadis itu menjejalkan kedua kotak bekal di tangan kanan Shikamaru kemudian menarik tangan kiri pemuda agar dia bangkit.

"Kita mau kemana? Ini masih jam sekolah..." Tanya Shika, saat gadis itu mengandeng tangannya dan menariknya meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Ayolah Shikaaaa... aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa umurku hanya untuk memandang awan!" kata gadis itu dengan senyum kecilnya, langkahnya ringan membawa pemuda berkuncir nanas itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota konoha semakin jauh meninggalkan sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari balik gerbang KHS.

Shikamaru membenci ini, membenci sikap Ino yang membawa kembali ingatan kebersamaan mereka. Dia merasa dadanya tertekan sebuah benda berat saat Ino membawanya menuju sungai kecil di balik bukit kecil taman Konoha dan memakan bekalnya di atas sebuah batu besar.

Dulu, hampir setiap hari gadis itu duduk di sana bersamanya. Saling bertukar bekal makan siang dan...

'_Jangan ingat!'_

Terkadang Ino juga dengan nekat meminum air sungai setelah menghabiskan bekalnya. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru mereka akan berlari kembali kesekolah. Melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Lima menit tidak akan cukup untuk berlari dari sini kembali ke KHS," gerutu pemuda itu.

"Siapa bilang kita akan kembali ke sekolah? Ayo kemarikan bekalnya Shika, aku lapar!" gadis itu duduk diatas batu besar yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dengan mencelupkan ujung kakinya yang telah tak bersepatu kedalam sungai.

**Kenapa aku kembali?**

**Tentu saja karena Kau, Shika...**

**Karena kau alasanku, tapi jangan bertanya tentang apa... entah itu karena aku masih mencintaimu atau aku merasa bersalah padamu kau tak perlu tahu, cukup mengerti bahwa aku ingin berada disisimu saat ini.**

Detik jarum terdengar menggema mengalahkan suara angin. Keheningan tak membuat pemuda berkuncir nanas itu mampu terlelap malam ini. Satu hal luar biasa baginya yang memiliki hobi tidur. Dia kembali melirik jam di kamarnya, sudah lewat pukul dua belas malam dan dia masih belum terlelap.

Semua ini tentu saja tak lepas dari pengaruh gadis bermata aquamerine yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul dalam hidupnya. Padahal, dua tahun yang lalu gadis itu meninggalkannya. Mencampakannya. Dan sekarang dia datang tanpa rasa bersalah, menyapanya, menganggu ketenangan harinya, juga hatinya.

"Huh!" dia mendengus kasar ketika mengingat bagaimana tadi gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya sesaat setelah dia selesai makan malam. Mengambil salah satu buku di rak bukunya dan membawanya sambil terus mengoceh tentang masa lalu yang menurutnya memuakkan. Lalu sekarang, gadis itu tengah terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya, bagus sekali bukan?

Udara diluar semakin dingin, angin bertiup cukup kencang dan Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah selimut dari lemarinya sebelum kembali duduk di balkon kamarnya dan menatap bulan yang bersinar terang dengan awan-awan yang tampak jelas bergumpal disekitarnya.

.

.

"SHIKA!" gadis itu menguncang tubuh Shikamaru dengan gusar. "Ayo bangun pemalas!"

"Hemmm..."

"Shikaaaaa!" gadis itu menarik pundak pemuda itu hingga dia terduduk meski matanya terpejam. "Ayo bangun aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu!" dia pun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Shikamaru.

"Hoaammmm..." pemuda itu menguap lebar dan karena Ino mulai menarik-narik bulu matanya, mau tak mau dia membuka kelopak itu sebelum gadis itu mulai mencabutinya. "Ada apa? Ini masih sangat pagi Ino," kesal pemuda itu dengan menunjuk langit diatasnya yang masih memerah -semalam Shikamaru tidur di balkon, ingat!-.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU SHIKAMARUUUUUU!" gadis itu heboh sendiri, dengan mengeluarkan sebuah terompet kecil dari belakang tubuhnya dan meniupnya keras-keras hingga Shikamaru terpaksa menutup telinganya.

Shikamaru hanya mengerjap pelan. Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahunnya? dia lupa... hem... bukan dia lupa tanggal berapa hari ulang tahunnya tapi dia lupa tanggal berapa sekarang. Pemuda itu pun mengaruk tengkuknya pelan. Baginya hari ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang istimewa, dia tak pernah memusingkan hal seperti itu meski pada akhirnya dia tetap harus repot berkat ulah Ino yang selalu berhasil membuat repot hari ulang tahunnya. kalau boleh berharap di hari ulang tahunnya, dia hanya ingin bisa tidur seharian tanpa gangguan.

"Ayo bangun Shika! Ba-chan sudah masak masakan kesukaanmu pagi ini!" dengan semangat menggebu Ino menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga dia berdiri.

"Tumben pagi-pagi, biasanya acara makannya 'kan malam. Ck, merepotkan," ujarnya tak acuh.

"Karena kau akan bersamaku seharian ini! Kalau kau ada janji dengan kekasihmu yang waktu itu, batalkan saja," kata gadis itu sambil menjejalkan sebuah handuk besar kedalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Hemmm... sepertinya tebakan Ino tepat, kalau tidak salah kemarin Temari memang sempat mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat dan untung saja Shikamaru memang menolaknya karena Shika berencana tidur sesorean nanti. Dia jadi kurang tidur semenjak Ino datang dan sepertinya rencananya itu pun harus... ya, kalian tahu sendiri.

Seperti kebiasaan setiap tahunnya, kedua orang tuanya akan menjalankan sesi nasehat yang luar biasa membosankan sebelum acara makan dimulai. Tapi hari ini, seperti ada yang salah di mata Shikamaru. Pagi ini kedua orang tuanya seperti tengah menyembunyikan perasaan galau mereka di balik senyum palsu dan nasehat-nasehat membosankannya.

"Shika.. Selamat ulang tahun Nak," Shikaku memeluk dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan seusai acara makan berakhir, pria itu pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam, sebuah kotak yang aneh untuk diberikan dihari ulang tahun.

"Putraku sudah tujuh belas tahun! Kau sudah besar, Pemalas! Ini untukmu... sebenarnya bukan untukmu, tapi untuk gadis pilihanmu nanti. Itu diwariskan turun temurun dari ibu keanak lelakinya, tadinya Kaa-san mau memberikanya langsung pada Ino-chan tapi..."

"Ba-chan..." Ino menyela.

Shikamaru merasa aneh di sini, dia yakin sesaat tadi dia melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Kaa-sannya. Kalau hanya masalah hadiah yang di tolak, tidak seharusnya Kaa-sannya sesedih itu kan?

"Dan ini dariku, Shika," dari tangan gadis itu terangsur sebuah album foto berkukuran besar bersampul ungu.

"Hemm, Arigatou Gozaimazu," Shikamaru menerima kado-kado itu dan segera kembali melangkah kekamarnya.

"Shika kau mau kemana? Hari ini kau harus menemaniku kau tahu!" suara cerewet gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkah si Pemuda Nanas, dan dia pun hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

.

.

"Bisa kau mengentikan semua ini, Ino? Jujur saja aku lelah!" gertak Shikamaru dengan nada datarnya yang terdengar mengancam.

Matahari telah terbenam tiga jam yang lalu dan gadis itu masih belum memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan lihat apa yang di bawa pemuda itu ditangannya! Puluhan tas belanja! Seharian ini Ino membawanya berkeliling mall di Konoha dan berburu pakaian. Baju-baju untuknya memang, tapi siapa yang bilang dia butuh baju baru selain si gadis pirang yang sekarang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku ingin kesatu tempat lagi Shika... setelah itu kita pulang."

"Tempat yang kau tuju adalah tempat yang paling tak ingin ku kunjungi," kata Shikamaru datar. Dia tahu kearah mana langkah gadis itu menuju. Sebuah tempat di tepi danau Tsuki danau yang menjadi tempatnya menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa Shika? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku." Kata gadis itu santai.

Entah mengapa, kata-kata itu seperti menjadi sebuah batu yang menekan pemicu di dasar perut Shika hingga pemuda itu merasakan sebuah emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, pandangannya tajam tertuju pada helaian pirang didepannya. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah sendiri!"

"Hei, kenapa kau marah?" gadis itu berbalik, aquamarinenya memandang dengan pandangan menggoda pada Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu kian kesal. "Jangan-jangan yang kukatakan itu benar ya?"

"Hentikan semua hal ini Ino, jujur saja aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang? Kalau kau mau pergi pergilah! Seperti dua tahun yan lalu, Pergi dan tinggalkan aku!" Shikamaru berseru berang, kesabaran pemuda itu telah habis pada akhirnya. Dia melempar semua tas-tas di tangannya dengan kasar.

Gurat kecewa menghiasi wajah gadis itu, namun senyum palsu tetap saja terukir di bibirnya. "Baiklah Shika, aku akan meninggalkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat! berjanjilah kau akan bahagia setelah aku pergi—"

"Pasti!"

Ino tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, namun beberapa langkah dia kembali berbalik dan berkata. "Shika... besok ulang tahunku... Kau tahu... aku akan ada di kafe di tepi danau. Kuharap kau mau datang, tapi kalau kau tak bisa datang juga tak apa... aku hanya akan menunggumu."

Mendadak saja rasa marah itu seakan lenyap tiba-tiba saat dia mendengarkan kalimat yang terdengar begitu mengharap kehadirannya itu. Rasa bersalah yang membludak menggantikannya. Namun dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi bertindak, dadanya terasa terjepit tiap kali dia memandang sosok itu, sosok yang dua tahun mematahkan hatinya begitu saja.

.

.

Shikamaru melirik jam digital di meja kamarnya. 20.00 ditunjukkan oleh empat angka besar di bagian atas sementara dibagian bawahnya menunjukkan angka 23.09, dua puluh tiga september. Benarkah gadis itu menunggunya disana? Tapi untuk apa? Cih! Itu pasti hanya permainan gadis itu saja. Dia tidak benar-benar menunggunya, mungkin saja saat ini dia justru tengah berpesta bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam itu dan sialnya dia justru menemukan sebuah album foto bersampul ungu pemberian Ino kemarin. Pemuda itu meruntuk kesal hingga akhirnya hanya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala dan memeluk erat guling di tangannya.

'CLAK-BRAK!"

"Ada yang ingin... ku katakan padamu..."

Shikamaru mendelik pada seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal yang baru saja membanting pintu kamarnya, membuatnya melonjak kaget. "Hemmm bicara saja..." katanya setengah kesal.

"Ini tentang Ino..."

Shikamaru melirik sekilas pemuda yang menunjukkan sikap gugup di depannya, namun dia tak menanggapi lebih jauh.

"Dia masih mencintaimu Shika..."

"Aku tak perduli...," balas Shikamaru cepat dengan delikan yang kembali dia berikan pada pemuda bertubuh tambun itu.

"Dia tak pernah menghianatimu..."

"Hei Chou... kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu sebaiknya kau pergi saja, aku sudah melupakannya dan tak ada gunanya kau membela dia sekarang..."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya saling terdiam, hanya mata yang bergerak saling mengawasi dengan waspada. Hingga beberapa saat terdengar suara batuk-batuk kecil dari Chouji dan...

"Shika sebenarnya..." Suara pemuda bertubuh tambun iu terdengar berat, serak. "Ino pergi ke London untuk berobat! Dua tahun yang lalu dia sama sekali tidak menghianatimu, dia benar-benar mencintaimu... dia meninggalkanmu dan berkata tak akan kembali ke Konoha bukan untuk hidup melupakanmu disana tapi untuk...," Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya yang memerah, membuat Shikamaru merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak mengenakkan. "Dia ke London untuk mati disana... agar kau tak tahu kematiannya!"

Kedua onyx Shikamaru membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya jelas mengejang kaku. Gurauan apa lagi ini? Apakah ada yang salah memberi tahukan tanggal pada pemuda tambun di depannya, tolong katakan padanya bahwa ini bukan April Mop!

"Tapi... sepertinya dia tak bisa mati sebelum bertemu denganmu... karena itulah dia kembali... dia ingin mati disisimu, Shika!"

"OMONG KOSONG APA ITU!" teriak Shikamaru, pemuda itu terlihat kalap dengan merangsek maju dan mencengkram kerah pemuda tambun itu.

"Dia sakit Shika... Kanker tulang belakang, pengobatan di London hanya mampu menghilangkan gejala-gejalanya, aku mohon... temui dia ditempat dia menunggumu... dia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi Shika..."

"KAU BERBOHONG!"

"Obat-obatan itu memaksa seluruh syarafnya bekerja keras, dia akan lumpuh jika reaksinya habis dan... bila syarafnya telah melumpuh... perlahan jantungnya... tubuhnya... dia... Aku mohon... temui dia Shika..."

.

.

Shikamaru berlari secepat dia bisa, tak memperdulikan keringat yang mengalir bersama air matanya dan meninggalkan raut wajah penuh penyesalan itu. Napasnya terengah, dadanya sesak bukan main hingga tangannya terkepal begitu erat, seakan tidak akan puas mengepal sebelum tulang-tulangnya remuk sendiri.

Cafe itu terlihat kosong, tak da pesta seperti yang Shikamaru bayangkan sebelumnya. Lampu-lampu warna-warni yang biasanya selalu menghiasi setiap sudut cafe malam itu tak menyala. Tempat itu sepi dan gelap, hanya sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala yang berpenghuni. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun ungu indah yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" itulah kalimat kekecewaan yang pertama terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau datang juga Pemalas!" Ino tersenyum tipis, gadis itu bangkit perlahan dan... "Ugh..." limbung, bisa saja dia terjatuh kalau Shikamaru tidak segera menangkap kedua sisi pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja semuanya padaku..."

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Shika... makanya aku meminta Chouji yang mengatakannya, sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau tahu.. tapi aku tak mau membuatmu terlalu bersedih dan aku cukup senang karena kau membenciku—"

"Aku tidak membencimu Ino!" sergah pemuda itu dengan suara serak, butiran bening kembali menetes di sudut matanya. "Aku... aku hanya takut padamu..."

"Itu salahku.. maaf—" Ino limbung dan hampir terjatuh lagi, gadis itu tertawa... hambar "Sepertinya efek obat itu mulai habis..."

Shika menggeleng dengan air mata menetes dipipinya.

"Jangan menangis Shika... kau sudah berjanji akan bahagia Shika..." gadis itu kembali goyah dan lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh. Shika menahan tubuhnya lagi lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kenapa?" suara pemudai itu begitu parau dan bergetar, dipeluknya sosok Ino dengan erat, sekali ini saja biarkan dia menangis. Menangis dengan lemah di pundak gadis yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Shika?"

Shikamaru terdiam, dia mengambil jarak sejengkal sebelum kembali mendekat dan mencium kedua bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Ino... Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Shika... bisakah kau membawaku ketepi danau?"

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, memandang wajah gadis itu yang bahkan tak tampak pucat meski juga tak tampak merona, Make up yang sempurna. Shikamaru pun mengendong gadis itu dipelukan dadanya, membawanya ketepi danau dan mendudukkan gadis itu di atas pasir.

"Shika lihat! Malam ini bulannya indah sekali..." seru Ino, gadis itu memandang wajah pemuda di sampingnya sekilas dan tersenyum lagi. "Huft... aku lelah sekali...," gumam gadis itu pelan dan dia pun merebahkan dirinya di sana, di atas pasir.

"Kau memang selalu menganggap bulan indah, Ino..." kata Shikamaru, pemuda itu menatap lekat gadis pirang disampingnya sebelum ikut membaringkan diri di atas pasir.

"Karena bulankan memang indah..."

Pemuda itu diam, dia telah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bulan pucat yang menggantung dilangit dan memantulkan cahayanya di atas air. Suara gemerisik angin berbaur satu dengan riak kecil air danau yang tenang dan terlihat kehitaman.

"Aku selalu merasa senang kalau kau mengajakku kesini, Ino. Karena hanya di tempat ini kau akan jadi gadis yang tenang," kata pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dalam benaknya kembali terlukis masa-masa kecil yang tak pernah luput dari kehadiran gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"..."

.

.

.

"Ino..." pemuda itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. "Ino!" dia bangkit dan meraih kepala pirang gadis itu. Ino menutup matanya, tubuh gadis itu tetap hangat tapi... matanya tertutup terlalu rapat.

"Ino..." Shikamaru memanggil gadis itu pelan... menguncang tubuhnya pelan... "INO! INO BANGUN INO!" hingga menjadi guncangan keras dan teriakan memilukan... gadis itu tetap menutup matanya.

"TIDAK INO BANGUN! BANGUN INO BANGUN!"

Ino tertidur.. dan takan bisa terbangun kembali.

"BANGUN GADIS BERISIK!"

"INOOOO!"

.

.

_fin_

Gyahhhh ga bisa bikin endingnya! Parah! Bayangkan sendiri dah akhirnya gimana! Sebenernya fic ini dari Draft Ide multi Chap yang belom kegarap! Jadi harap maklum kalau RUSH!

Jujur saja sebenernya Lhyn masih belom pede ngeluarin Fic lagi setelah lamaaaa ga nulis! Rasanya tangan ini kaku banget #halah!# tapi demi Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Ino... Lhyn bikin deh FIC untuk mereka!

Ada yang bersedia rifyu?


End file.
